


Nevada to Cuba

by Doon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Also the Garrison still sucks, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, ITS WILD, It isn't a fic without Rover amirite, Keith and Shiro r bros bro, M/M, Swearing, background shallura - Freeform, but with zombies, cross country road trip suckas!, i live for slowburn, klance, mild violence, slowburn, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doon/pseuds/Doon
Summary: In July 3011, a team of astronauts coming back from the exoplanet Kerberos unknowingly brought a sample of an alien viral organism with them. In August, over half the world population was already infected.It is now 3013, and after two years of being stuck in a quarantine zone, all Lance wants to do is to find his family. However, there's a slight problem: He's all the way in Section 1-3 of the United States (formerly Nevada), and his family is in Veradero Beach, Cuba.He expects to fight through hordes of zombies on the way home, and maybe not even making it. What he doesn't expect, though, are friends...and a cure.





	1. NEVADA - CONVENIENCE STORE

“Drop your weapon!”

Keith slowly stood up from behind the store counter, dropping the crowbar. “I-I don't want any trouble, guys. I'm just passing through here, same as you.”

A raider slowly made his way towards Keith, leaning over the counter and pressing a handgun to his temple. “Stop this bullshit. We’ve been watching you and your crew - setting up camp here in this trash, gathering supplies. We know what you have, and we want it.”

Another raider swings his baseball bat over his shoulder lazily, looking at Keith with a glint in his eye. “You’re gon’ give us everything that’s in that little pack o’ yours and anything else, nice and easy. You got that?”

 _Shit_ , Keith groaned internally as he spots his own handgun on the other end of the counter. _There’s no way to get out of this one. Nice, Keith._

“My friends will come back any minute now, and if they see you here, they’ll...they’ll kick your ass!” Keith blunders out, cringing at how helpless he sounded. _Dammit, Keith! Be aggressive!_

The two raiders look at each other, then look back at Keith, bursting out laughing.

“Your _friends_?” One screeches out, the gun shaking in his hands as he bends over, laughing. “We’ve seen ‘em, and they’re a long ways from here! How long has it been, a week?!”

“Yeah,” the other cackles out, pointing his bat at Keith. “We know you’re alone. Don't fuck with us. Now give us your shit!”

“That won't be necessary.” A voice says behind them, matter-of-factly.

The raiders blink in surprise and turn around. “Now who the fu-”  
And just like that, they were down, weapons skidding across the tile floor.

Keith slowly looks up from the bodies on the ground to see a boy leaning against the doorway with a smug look on his face.  
He chuckles and blows on his gun, bending down to look in the raiders’ pockets.

“You’re welcome, by the way.” The boy smirks as he glances up at Keith. “Still can't believe people have the nerve to be greedy, you know? Like, we’re all on the same team here.”  
He stuffs whatever he found into his jacket pockets, standing up. “You catch my drift?”

Keith scrambles for his gun on the counter, pointing it at the kid. “Thanks and all, but if you’re here to raid me too, I'm gonna have to kill you.”

The boy puts his gun in his back pocket and brings his hands up defensively. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! Is this how you treat your _savior_? Your knight in shining armor? I'm hurt! I can't believe…”

Keith doesn't blink, aim unwavering.

“Okay, okay! Truth is, I was gonna raid this place for food-”

Keith cocks his gun, glaring.

The boy winces, quickly adding “- _until_ IIfoundoutitwasoccupiedpleasedon’thurtme!”

Keith raises an eyebrow, but still doesn't lower the gun.

“Ohhh my god. I swear, I didn't know! Let me go, and I'll leave you alone,” the boy groans, hand sliding over his face in annoyance. He gestures to the gun, huffing, “Now stop pointing that thing at me!”

Keith finally lowers his gun, just when a transmission crackles in from somewhere in the store.

“ _Wilson, are you there? Have you raided that building yet?_ ”

Both boys’ eyes widen when they realize it's coming from one of the raiders’ bodies.

“Oh, shit! What do we do? This dude’s gonna find out we killed his friends!” The boy yelped, hand in hair.

“ _Wilson, can you hear me?_ ”

He shakes his head, backing out of the door. “This dude’s gonna sick his friends on us, man. I don't wanna be here for that!”  
  
_God dammit_ , Keith curses, spotting a walkie-talkie strapped to one raider’s belt. _I should've known!_

“You coming or what?”

Keith head whips up to see his “savior” holding the door open for him with a frantic look in his eyes. He stays silent, neither accepting his invitation to get the hell out of there nor declining it.

“You had trouble with two, are you sure you’re ready for like, a hundred more?” The boy questions, eyebrow raised.

“ _Wilson, we’re sending out backup to your area._ ”

Keith glares at the boy, stammering out, “I-I can't, okay! My friends, they expect me to be here when they get back. I can't risk losing them.”

The boy huffs in a mix of annoyance and impatience. “And I also heard they’ve been gone for longer than they’re supposed to! A week? Dude, you can't seriously-”

“They’ll come back, okay?! Get off my case!” Keith hisses back, crossing his arms. “Who said you had to save me? _You_ can leave if you want to. I'm staying here.”

The boy looks between the street outside and Keith, biting his lip. In a split second decision, he dashes behind the counter, grabs Keith’s backpack, and races out the door.

Keith stands dumbfounded for a second before realizing what happened, stumbling out the door after the stranger.

“What the hell!” Keith yells, running to catch up. “Give that back, you asshole!”

“Nope, nu-uh, not doing that! As annoying as you are, I'm sooo not letting you become a waste of my bullets,” his savior-turned-thief yells back, sprinting down the street, the stolen backpack bouncing against his back.

“Why should I even trust you?!” Keith growls back. “You-!”  
  
They both skid to a halt when a Jeep full of raiders turn the corner, barreling straight for them.

The boy grabs his arm and hastily pulls him towards the opposite direction of the Jeep. “Because I’m not _them_! We don't have time for this! Just come on!”

Keith pulls his arm out of the boy’s grip, glare prominent on his face. He was about to argue, that _no_ , there’s always time to distrust a random _stranger_ who steals his stuff right after saving his life when the first shots of a shotgun rang out, disturbing the dust and gravel around their feet.

Keith doesn't give it a second thought when he stumbles after the stranger, who was already booking it down the street.

 

 


	2. NEVADA - PARKING GARAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! This is a week late, isn't it? SO SORRY! I forgot I had major tests this week. Honestly, I couldn't have picked a worse time to start this.  
> But you know what? I'm sticking this out! I want to see this fleshed out and updated as much as you guys.  
> Maybe I'll actually stick to my update schedule this time?? Who knows?

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Keith didn't dare look behind him in fear of either being run over or shot, so he just keeps his eyes on the back of the stranger, hoping that he will lead the two of them to safety.

Instead, he was lead to a parking garage.

“OhhhH MY GODDD!!” Keith yelled, picking up the pace to try and catch up. “YEAH, JUST GO AHEAD AND TAKE US STRAIGHT INTO A WIDE, OPEN STRUCTURE BUILT. FOR. CARS!”

He notices a seemingly broken-down car to his right, takes a glance at the stranger’s retreating figure going down the ramp to the lower level, and dives behind it. He calms his breathing just as the Jeep comes into view.

He watches as the raiders come to a full stop and jump out of their car, cocking their guns. Keith holds his breath as one looks in his direction, noticing the car. As she kept coming closer, he realizes what a mistake he’s made.  
Before he knew it, he was being pulled up into the air by the hair with a yelp, staring at the face of the raider while his feet dangled above the concrete floor.

“Hey there,” the girl croons, smiling devilishly. “Mind giving me your stuff? Pretty please?”

Keith only grunts in response, face twisted in pain as the strain on his scalp increases. “What the fuck do you want?”

The other raiders gather around the two, watching expectantly as the girl shakes Keith violently. “You know what I want. Now give. It. To. Me.”

Keith spits square on her cheek.

“Damn it! Find his friend.” She growls, slamming Keith into the wall behind him as she wipes the saliva away.  
His eyes struggle to stay focused as a couple of raiders disperse from the group, running towards the lower level.

“What...do you want with him? He doesn't have what you want.” Keith croaks out. He’s 99% sure he’s got a concussion, but it doesn't stop him from from asking. The stranger didn't deserve getting hurt because of him, especially after getting out of his way to save Keith.

The girl was just about to reply when two sharp, swift shots rang throughout the structure. She and the other raiders whipped around to see Keith’s savior sprinting towards them, blood speckling his jacket. She gives her companions a look, and they lower their guns as he approached.  
  
He skids to a halt with his gun up, eyes widening in surprise. “Nyma?!”

The girl - Nyma, Keith supposed - gives him the same grin she gave Keith a few minutes ago as she looks him up and down. “Hey baby, miss me?”

Keith watches as the stranger’s face goes through a range of emotions before settling on anger, his grip tightening around the trigger of his gun, which was still pointed at Nyma’s face. “What the hell did you do to him?!”

Nyma barely gave a glance in Keith’s direction before answering, “Just showing him a good time, baby. Don't worry though - you’re still my favorite, Lance.”

Keith’s vision swam as he tried to focus. _Lance? Was that his name?_  
Despite his situation, he decides to take the distraction as an opportunity to take matters into his own hands as he reaches for his gun stashed in his belt. He shakily points the gun at the back Nyma’s head, trying to send the stranger - Lance - a message: _I’ll take this one, you finish the rest._

Lance seems to take the hint and he glares at Nyma. “Go to hell.”

Keith takes this as a cue to pull the trigger. He doesn't get to see where the bullet hits when darkness envelops him.

\------

Keith wakes up with a gasp, dully aware of a throbbing pain at the back of his head. He clumsily reached a hand behind him to investigate, only to find a piece of folded cloth taped messily to the hair over the wound.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Keith whips his head to the left, the sudden movement causing the throbbing to worsen. He groans and holds his head in his hands, eyes watering.

A chuckle drifted in and out of his hearing. “Be careful there. Wouldn't want anything to happen to my great patching-up, would you?”

“The name’s Lance. Don't know if you remember that or not, uh...Nyma did bash you against that wall pretty hard, so I won't hold it against you.”

Keith finally recognizes the voice and slowly opens his eyes to find himself in the passenger seat of a car, speeding down an empty road at what was most likely way over the speed limit.

Lance flashed him a grin before snapping his eyes back to the road, one hand on the wheel. “You’ve been out for a while there, buddy. How’re you feelin’?”

Keith just stared at him, the moments before blacking out still hazy. The speed at which they were going at was enough to send Keith’s stomach rolling and make him nauseous.

Keith holds up a finger and rolls down the window with the other hand, discarding whatever remnants that was still in his stomach from the morning.

“Where are we?” He mumbled as he wiped his mouth and rolled the window up, the landscape outside passing too fast for him to make out anything.

“Uhhh...I guess I would say we’re still in Section 1-3?” Lance replied hesitantly. “I’ve been driving for a few hours towards what I thought was west, so-”

Keith snapped out of whatever post-trauma stupor he was in. Wait a minute, does that mean-

“Stop the car!” He shouted, slamming his hands onto the dashboard. “Stop _right now_!”

Lance yelped, more or less slamming onto the brakes. “Holy cheese, okay!”  
The car rolled for a few more yards before sputtering to a halt. He turned to Keith, an incredulous look on his face. “Okay, what the h-”

“What exactly were you thinking when you put me in this car?!” Keith asked frantically, his own voice sending waves of pain through his head. “Where the _fuck_ were you gonna take me?!”

Lance didn't make eye contact, wringing the steering wheel with his hands. “I-I’m sorry, okay? We couldn't stay in that city anymore, and I needed to stay on my schedule.”

Keith took a deep breath, trying to calm his jumping nerves. Lance did have a point. Those raiders would've just kept coming back.

“You were knocked out, and I couldn't just...leave you there! ” Lance continued quietly, gauging Keith’s face for any emotions. “I didn't know when’d you wake up, so I was just gonna take you with me until you did.”

He looked away from Keith. “Just...tell me where to go and I'll drop you off there. Or close to there, at least.”

At that, Keith regret his initial reaction. He shouldn't have inferred Lance was going to harm him - intentionally, at least. 

It was obvious he was only trying to help Keith.

_But why?_

It was now Keith’s turn to avoid the other’s eyes. He cleared his throat before answering, “I, uh- I need to go to the Garrison.”

At that, Lance raises an eyebrow. “The Garrison? Isn't it like, full of infected now?”  
  
Keith sighed, looking down at his lap. “It's, uhm, where my friends said they were going a week ago. Please, just…”

At that, Lance starts the car back up again, resuming his perilous speed down the highway. “Don't worry. I'll get you there. It's right along my path anyways.”

Keith breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing back against the seat.  
  
It became quiet. For a few minutes, the old engine was all that made noise.  
Keith realized that Lance didn't answer his question. Or any questions.

And there were so many Keith wanted to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.  
> Okay, so I know this is like, 1000 years into the future, but there'd totally still be cars. I mean, yeah sure, there are high-tech futuristic versions and hoverbikes like the one Keith has in the canon universe, but in this AU it's more like...hoverbikes exist but they're still hella expensive, so the upper class were the ones who owned them. And cars are too common to put out of production. If they were, too many jobs and money would be lost, or something like that.  
> The one Keith and Lance were in towards the end of the chapter is more like a car you'd see in this era...maybe the owner was into collecting "old" cars?


	3. NEVADA - CITY OUTSKIRTS

As soon as Keith fell back asleep a few minutes later, Lance pulled over and turned the car off. He shakily shed off his jacket to grasp his shoulder, breathing unevenly as blood covered his palm.

It was then that Lance established Keith was not good with guns. He almost laughed when he recollected the moment Keith passed out. Lance ended up being the one who shot them all down, even Nyma. She and her henchmen had hesitated upon seeing Keith shooting his hero, and that was all Lance needed. 

  
_Sure, he had his head nearly cracked open, but c’mon. Nyma was right there!_

His head fell back against the headrest as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to control his panting.   
  
“Okay, Lance. _Think_. What to do?” He mumbles, stealing a glance at Keith, who had curled up in his seat, head tucked against his chest.

Lance tried not to move too much as he got a look at his wound, which was still bleeding out, albeit a bit slower.

No, _a lot_ slower.

It had _stopped_.

Now that the initial panic had mostly subsided, he realized that he didn't really feel any pain. A haze of numbness had overrun his entire arm. Lance tried moving it, but realized it wasn't the best of ideas as he spotted a second hole on the backside of his shoulder.

_Neat. At least I don't have to take anything out, huh,_ he thinks somberly to himself. _Not that it matters._

Lance was glad he used his last bit of supplies on Keith.

That way, it wouldn't have been wasted, since...  
  
Lance hastily shrugged his jacket back on, checking to make sure Keith was still asleep. He slowly turned on the ignition, his eyes a bit unfocused when they looked back to the road.

_He can never know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come!


	4. NEVADA - DESERT

Keith groggily rubbed at his eyes as he woke up to darkness, the hum of the engine which lulled him to sleep now absent.  
He sat up, trying to make out his surroundings from the passenger seat window. Keith noticed three things:

One: The car was parked on an abandoned bridge, overlooking a freeway leading to the horizon. The sun was long gone.

Two: They’re not at the Garrison yet.

Three: No “Morning, sunshine” from…

Keith whipped around to find Lance slumped down in the driver’s seat. At first glance, he seemed to be sound asleep, but at a closer look, Keith saw that Lance’s breathing was shallow and his eyebrows were knitted.

“Lance?” Keith tentatively reached out a hand towards him, gently shaking his leg.  
Lance didn't do anything but groan, breath catching in his throat.

Now Keith was worried. “Lance, hey. Wake up. Lance?”

At that, Lance opened his eyes by a millimeter, eyes looking toward Keith’s direction but unfocused.

“Hey,” he croaked out, voice raspy.

Keith just kept staring at him, hand hovering above Lance’s thigh.

“What's up? You alright?” Lance asked, a slight grimace etched into his face.

Keith’s eyes widened. “Don't mind that. Are _you_? You look like shit.”

Lance huffed, a small smile on his face. “Wow, Keith. You sure know how to flatter someone.”

Keith didn't reply to that, still concerned.

Lance looked away and straightened up, clearing his throat. “I'm fine, dude. Really. Look, it's another four hours until we even reach the Garrison facility. The headlights in this rustbucket don't work, so we’ll have to wait the night out. But don't worry, I'll get you there A.S.A.P.”

Keith crossed his arms and sat back in his seat, sighing. _That’s not what I'm worried about._

Instead of making that known, Keith asks, “Hey, um...I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

Lance turned his head towards him, raising an eyebrow. “Shoot.”

“Where are you going to go after the Garrison?”

The silence was unbearable, and it took too long - long enough to the point where Keith started to sweat, thinking he had crossed a line.

Lance sighed, finally answering, “Cuba. I'm going to Cuba.”

Keith blinked. _That definitely wasn’t what I was expecting._  
“Uhm, what?”

Lance passed a hand over his face. “My family’s over there. I need to go back. Get a boat in Florida, take my chances.”

“And you were going to go across the country by yourself?” Keith questioned, voice quiet.

“Look man,” Lance started, a bit of agitation creeping into his voice. “You got your plans, I got mine. So, please…”

The inside of the car fell under silence once again. Lance turned back to his window, looking out towards the sky.

Keith didn't know what to do. It was obvious he did cross a line - or two - and the awkward atmosphere was oppressing. He bit his lip, looking down at his lap.

“It’s beautiful there. Here, you can't even see the stars.”

Keith said nothing.

“It's colorful,” Lance mumbled. “Sparkling. Warm too, but not like here. Over there, it actually feels nice, and not…”

 _Crushing. Suffocating. As if the Sun’s infected too._ Keith knew the feeling.

“And my family, they’re there too. All 30-plus members of them. What I would give to see them right now, instead of this-” he motioned to the empty freeway “-godforsaken country.”

“My house is less than a mile from this beach, y’know, and you wouldn't believe how...calm and _quiet_ it is there,” Lance sighed. “The city is loud and crowded, and the beach was too, sometimes. But it felt like a whole different world.”

He sniffled, wiping a hand under his nose. “So yeah. Who wouldn't want to go back there?”

\------

The car trudged along the dirt road, each bump making the car emit a painful creak.

The pavement and skyscrapers were long gone, instead replaced with nothing, nothing, and - _oh look there’s a bush._

The inside of the car was absolute hell. Even with the windows down, Keith still felt like he was being baked alive. He craned his neck out the window, trying to find some purchase with the thick, humid breeze that graced them whenever Lance went over 50 mph.

“Ugh, I hate this.” Keith groaned, plopping back inside the car, sweat running down his face, not to mention soaking through his entire shirt.

Lance laughed breathlessly, wiping his forehead. “Two more hours, dude. Hang in there.”

Keith looked Lance up and down, shock plastered on his face. “Aren't you warm? God, at least take off your jacket. You’re making me feel worse just by looking at you.”

Lance didn't take it off, instead opting to stick a middle finger out the window. “This sun can kiss my ass. I'm not losing to it.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Do you make everything a goddamn competition?”

Lance wiggles his eyebrows. “It's not called living without it, dude.”

 _I mean, he’s not wrong_. Keith snorted, shaking his head. “Suit yourself.”

The landscape seemed to be changing gradually, going from the middle of “butt-fuck nowhere” (as Lance liked to call it) to showing signs of civilization. A sign passed them, reading:

_TOWN OF CARMEN  
POPULATION: 600_

“Finally,” Lance groaned. “We got to stop there, Keith. I feel like I'm going to fry.”

Keith smirked. “That's why you gotta take your jacket off. But okay, just for a little while, though.”

Lance hummed, fingers tapping against the steering wheel. “Yeah, let's not.”

As he saw more signs appear, such as litter, cars, and _god knows what that once was_ , Keith realized something.

 

“Wait...How do you know my name?”

“Huh?”

“You said ‘Keith’. That's my name. How do you know it?”

\------

 _Uh oh_. Lance knew he fucked up.

 _Uhm, uhm…??_ What was he supposed to say? ‘ _You were in my piloting class before the outbreak and I had this major crush on you the entire time, but you didn't notice so it eventually morphed into intense hatred for you_ ’ seemed a little brash, and not to mention creepy.

 _Think, Lance_ …

“I, uh...doesn't everybody?”  
_Smooth_. He doesn't know if that’s actually true, but it's worth a shot.

“Excuse me?”

Lance swallowed. “Yeah, I mean, you’re Takashi’s brother, right? And he’s like the Garrison’s poster boy, so…”  
_Well, at least that part’s true._

Keith was giving him an unimpressed look, but seemed to deem Lance’s answer legit when he said, “Yeah, also the brother of the person who brought the virus here. You could’ve just said that.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up his forehead, taking a second to glance at Keith, whose arms were folded and was worrying his lip. “I...dude, it's not his fault. And it's not yours, either. You know that, right? No one could've known.”

Keith huffed, “Yeah, right.”

They were reaching the town now, old buildings passing by them in short intervals. It was quiet.

Until the infected heard the car engine.  

 


	5. CUBA - VARADERO BEACH

A gust of wind made some papers fly along the street, but it seemed to be the only thing that moved.  
The houses were all abandoned, and if you looked inside one, you’d see items scattered across the floors and tables, as if people were holding them just a second ago.  
As if they had to drop everything and go.

It was as if time had stood still; but if you looked at a window, you’d see the curtain move (but only for a second, making you wonder if you had imagined it).  
It would have been quiet in this ghost town if it weren't for the occasional groan, or faint scream in the distance.

The waves of the ocean rolled onto the beach, empty and forgotten.


	6. NEVADA - TOWN OF CARMEN

Lance.”

“Nope, nu-uh. Not that one.”

“Lance…”

“Keith, my dude, there’s no way you’d willingly want to go inside there. Look at that mess! You call that a house? I swea-”

“Oh my go- _Lance_!”

“Okay fine, fine! We can go into this one, chill!”

They had been driving in the town’s only neighborhood, trying to look for a house to stop and rest in. The heat made the hunt intolerable, making the two bicker away about the problems of each house they pass by. It took more than 10 minutes for the both of them to settle on a small yellow house, the paint visibly worn down and the windows broken into, but a complete house nonetheless.

As Lance pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off, Keith stared at him.

Lance narrowed his eyes, freezing in place, hand still on the door handle. “What?”

Keith shook his head. “Nothing, it's just...You don't look any better from last night. Maybe we should stay here a little lo-”

Lance got out the car and slammed the door, “Keith, I’m fine. Really. Let’s just, I don't know, get inside first and then see what we can do.”

The inside of the house didn't prove to be much better than the outside. Dust was layered on top of every surface, and it reeked of mold. But it did get them out of the sun, though the heat was still a problem, if not intensified.

“Homey, don't you think?” Lance joked as he looked through the kitchen pantry. He brought out a pack of crackers, shaking it at Keith. “Hey, they’re still good!”

Keith rolled his eyes, spotting a staircase. The wood seemed rotted through in a few spots, but otherwise it was still safe to go up from.   
Then there was a thud, making dust rain from the ceiling onto the both of them.

“Uh oh,” Lance coughed, dusting his   
shoulders. He grimaced at Keith, saying, “Can't catch a break.”

As Keith was about to take his first step onto it, Lance grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Keith, my man. Think about what you’re doing.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, turning around to look at him. “What.”

Lance sighed, “Okay, first of all, one thing you should have asked yourself is, ‘oh, that's strange, wonder what could’ve done that?’. Second, you have probably realized by now that old stairs are probably not that silent, right? Third, you should have wondered where the _dink_ all the infected are at! ”

Keith puts his hands on his hips. “Okay, so what?”

Lance glanced up there before whispering, “What if some are up there right now? What if it's a lot? You planning on taking them on by yourself? What if you wake them up?”

Lance does have a point, Keith mused, lips forming into a thin line. “Fine. Okay. Let’s go together.”

As they crept up the stairs, the silence became more terrifying. All Keith could hear was the sound of Lance’s quiet breathing and his own heartbeat.

Lance pointed towards himself and then towards the right, then motioned towards Keith and the left.

_What the fu-_ Keith raised an eyebrow, making Lance drag his hands down his face and repeat the act.

Keith only narrowed his eyes.

“Oh my god,” Lance whispered. “Scout out the two rooms on the left, and I'll do the others.”

“Right,” Keith said slowly, shuffling quietly towards the first closed door. He turned the doorknob slowly, cringing when the door creaked as it opened. Shrill and stuttering - definitely enough to wake an infected up.

The room was virtually empty, save for the remnants of a windowpane scattered all over the floor. Whatever that was in here must’ve been taken by some raiders.

The other room was a bathroom, with the tub full of grime (but otherwise empty) and a cabinet with the door torn off.

As Keith made his way towards the room Lance was in, he heard laughing, muffled but definitely there.

Lance was leaning against the wall opposite the door, next to an open window overlooking the backyard. He rolled a lamp under his foot, its shade missing.

“Lance, shut up!” Keith hissed, quickly making his way over to him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Don't worry,” Lance chuckled, shaking his head. “It was this lamp, dude. The breeze must’ve knocked it over or something.”

Keith’s eyes widened, hand going to the gun in his belt. “Lance... _what breeze_?”

It took a while for Lance to realize what Keith meant, both their gazes traveling slowly to the lamp under his foot, then along the cord leading…

Under the bed.

Keith put a finger up to his lips, and Lance nodded, taking a flashlight and inching closer to the edge of the bed.

He held his breath as Lance stuck the flashlight under there as slowly as possible, and his heart went into overdrive when Lance didn't move.

“Lance?”

Lance’s face remained emotionless as he slid back upright.

“There’s nothing there.”

Keith let out a stuttering breath at that, hand going to his forehead.

“Really, it must’ve been the breeze,” Lance snickered as he walked out of the room, hands in his pockets.   
“Honestly,” he turned his head towards Keith. “You’d think I'd be…”

He trailed off when he saw Keith looking past him with an unreadable expression, hands shakily clasped on his handgun.

“Lance…!”

Lance whipped his head back around to the hallway, coming face to face with an infected. Its eroded face nearly making contact with his own. The smell made his eyes water and his throat close up, but he couldn't do anything.   
All he did was just stand there.

“Why...why isn't it doing anything?” Keith said, voice wavering. “Why is it just... _looking_ at you?!”

Keith’s comment knocked Lance out of his stupor enough to realize that _yes, I am looking in the eyes of an infected for more than two seconds_.

It sniffed at him, clicking into Lance’s ear. He shivered, his breath coming in uneven pants.

The infected eventually pushed past Lance, its eyes - or what was left of them - now trained on Keith.  
It took 5 bullets just for Keith to wound it enough to make it fall, and Lance quickly smashed its head in with his foot.

The two just stared at the mess now spilled all over the bedroom floor in silence before Keith looked up at Lance, whose eyes were still glazed over. The sick look had cast over his face again, as if he was about to faint.

“What...was that?”

“...What do you mean?” Lance muttered. “It was an infected. Same as always.”


	7. NEVADA - TOWN OF CARMEN PT. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switches from Lance's and Keith's POV so watch out for that!

Keith didn't ask much after that, which Lance was fine with.  
The questions were traveling into dangerous territory.

As Keith shied his gaze away and hurried out of the room, Lance nearly collapsed on the creaky bed, trying to fight the coughs that were climbing their way out.

He stared at the body on the floor with empty eyes, bile catching in his throat.

There wasn't much time left.

\------

Keith didn't know what to make of the scene that just played out in the bedroom. He stumbled down the stairs, running a hand through his hair as he reached the bottom and panting slightly.

“Holy shit,” Keith breathed out, his gut wrenching in his stomach. The unrelenting heat wasn't helping, making his vision swim. The floor swirled in front of him, making him lean against the wall for support. “What the _fuck_.”

There was only two ways something like that could’ve happened.

One: Lance was covered in infected gunk, masking him from being identified. Maybe Keith just hadn't spotted it yet. Maybe it's just covered by his clothes.  
Yes, that had to be the reason.

 _Or_ …

Keith looked down at his gun, still clasped in his shaking hand. He put it away in disgust, closing his eyes.

He hoped it was the first.

\------

Soon.

Soon, that will be Keith turning around. Looking at something that used to be Lance.

It was only a matter of time.

\------

Lance had been in the bathroom for a while. Keith wasn't to judge, but he was pretty sure there wasn't any running water in the entire town, and Lance had gone in 10 minutes ago.

Keith was worried - the earlier escapade that played out on the upper floor did create some tension, but that didn't mean he couldn't be concerned.

“Hey Lance,” Keith called out from the living room, eyeing the bathroom door. “I...uh, I think we should get going soon.”

No response.

“Lance?”

Keith walked up to the door, knocking softly. “You okay in there?”

“I'll be out soon, Keith. Just a second.”

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, worrying his lip. “Should I come in?”

A crash came from inside, the sound of objects falling onto the tile floor and a surprised yelp coming from the inside.

“ _No_ , no, no! I'm fine, it's all good, just…”  
A pause.

A soft knock came from the other side of the door. “Keith, I need you to listen to me.”

Keith swallowed, nodding before realizing Lance couldn't see him. _Is this it?_

\------

“Should I come in?”

 _Oh shit! What the- Keith! Who asks that to a person in a bathroom?!_ The tape fell from Lance’s grip in his surprise, and he knocks down his makeshift bandage roll (read: toilet paper) trying to catch it. The paper rolled out onto the floor, making a mess.

Keith had caught him right as he was about to cover up his bullet wound. _Great_.

“No, no, no! I'm fine, it's all good, just…” Lance trailed off, sighing.

He knew what he had to do.

He leaned his forehead against the door, hand on his shoulder. “Keith, I need you to listen to me.”

“What is it?”

Lance took a deep breath, “I am going to get you to the Garrison. I promise you. You got that?”

Lance could hear Keith clear his throat from the other side of the door. “Yeah, I got that. You’ve told me before. Now why-”

“But whatever happens along the way Keith, you need to promise me you’ll... _do the right thing_ when the time comes.”

“Lance, no, wait, what are you going on abo-”

“Keith, _please_!” Lance pleaded, slamming his fists on the door. “You need to promise me.”

“Lance, I don't know what you’re talking about, so-”

“I think we both know  _exactly_ what we’re talking about,” Lance replied shakily, voice quieting.

 _It's now or never_.

Lance opened the door slowly, making sure his shoulder was exposed. He saw Keith’s face morph from a pained expression to shock, his jaw dropping at the bullet wound.

The veins around it had popped up, a stark blue against Lance’s shoulder, which had turned a sickly yellow. The flesh was not a dark red, but black, and though it was fresh, nothing oozed out of the open hole the bullet had created.

“How long?” Keith eventually rasped out, his throat constricting around his words.

Lance pulled up the hem of his shirt, revealing a gash with a similar color as the bullet wound. “It's been about a week, I think.”

Keith grimaced, looking back up to Lance’s face, which was currently emotionless. “Lance, you…”

“I know, Keith,” Lance said. “It's...almost time.”

Keith shook his head, disbelief written all over his face. His hand hovered over Lance'a shoulder, touching the skin gingerly. “Wait, but...who shot you? Was it when we got caught up in that parking lot?”

Lance rubbed the back of his neck, cringing. “Let's just say...you’re not good with guns, dude.”

“Lance, seriously!” Keith yelled, grabbing Lance’s arm. “How are you so...calm about this?!”

 _I mean, I wasn't joking, but back to that later_ , Lance thought, narrowing his eyes. _We’re wasting time._

“Who said I’m calm?” Lance retorted, pulling his arm from Keith’s grip. “You know what? Doesn't matter. Let’s go.”

Keith stepped back as Lance shrugged on his jacket and walked hastily out of the bathroom. The shock still hasn't completely left him.   
He looked down at his hands, realizing he’d been shaking. He balled them up, fingernails cutting into his palm.

“Lance, wait. There’s something you should know. I-”

Lance seemed to hear something, cutting Keith off with a frantic hand motion. He looked out the window, cocking his gun. “Keith, save your confessions for a priest or something, ‘cause right now, we have trouble. Shiiiit…”

Keith hurried over to the window, pulling back the curtain a bit to see the front yard.

Dozens of infected had wandered into the street, mainly shuffling around the house, groaning and sniffing the air.

“Not a problem for you, huh,” Keith huffed, letting go of the curtain. His hand went to his belt, pulling out his gun.

Lance rolled his eyes, setting his pack on the floor and rummaging through it. He pulled out a knife, the years of usage clearly shown on it, but its sharpness was like it was brand new.

“Which is why you’ll need this,” Lance handed the knife to Keith, winking. “Seriously, though. You need to practice your aim.”

Keith flushed a bright red, turning the knife over in his hands. He tested out the grip before returning Lance’s gaze, but it was difficult for Keith to lock eyes. “Thanks, Lance..”

Lance shrugged, a small smirk on his lips. “I call ‘em like I see ‘em.”  
He put his hand on the doorknob, taking one last look at the infected through the peephole. He lifted his gun up, nodding at Keith. “Now let’s do this.” 

 


	8. NEVADA - TOWN OF CARMEN PT. III: NEW ENCOUNTERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yayayaya I'm back my dudes! 
> 
> New characters introduced in the chapter! Can you guess who it is? :)

Lance waited around a bit after Keith left, occasionally peering out of the windows.   
The infected were still there, shuffling around and bumping into each other. The smell permeated through the walls of the house, choking him.

_Or maybe it's just me._

“Well, here goes nothing.” Lance finally opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind him.

“Hello, my people!” Lance shouted, effectively grabbing the infecteds’ attention.

He was sniffed and growled at a couple of times, but other than that the infected seemed to ignore Lance as if he was a weed growing out of the large cracks in the asphalt that seemed to trip a few of them every once in awhile.

_Note to infected self: Don’t drag your feet._

“Wow, thanks for the welcome, guys.”   
The walk out to the car confirmed his and Keith’s fears: the virus didn't consider Lance as a host anymore.

As he somberly pushed the corpses out of his way, Lance counted the days he had left on his fingers, the numbers barely adding up to both hands.

He had 6 days.

_Six days until I become one of these hoes. Great. I mean, being undead might not be a bad pastime, right?_

_Right?_

When he reached the car, Lance sighed and flung the door open a little more forcefully than usual, making it smash into a fellow infected and tossing it to the ground.

It moaned as it lay on the floor, not seeming to have to motivation - or enough brain matter left for the coordination - to get back up.

“You and me both, buddy.” Lance huffed, slamming the car door shut. He put the key in the ignition, fully expecting the engine to start rumbling when he turned it.

Of course, nothing is perfect during the apocalypse.

“Oh, come on!” Lance muttered under his breath, rapidly twisting the key a couple more times. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

He runs a hand through his hair and gets out the car, grumbling. He opened the hood, peering into the rusted, grimy mess that lay underneath. The infected swarmed around him, seemingly checking it out as well.

Lance turned to one of them. “You get any of this?”

A couple of grunts were uttered in response. Seemed like a definite “no”.

Lance groaned, his shoulders slumping. “Thought so. Thanks anyway.”

‘ _Okay, Lance. Remember, the- Lance, are you even listening?’_

_Lance fiddled with the hem of his shirt. ‘Yeah bro, definitely. I gotchu.’_

Six days was an estimate.

_Keith raised an eyebrow. ‘Really? Where are we supposed to meet up then, Lance?’_

_Lance threw his arms up in the air. ‘Keith, I. Got. It. But does it even matter? Does it really even matter anymore, Keith?’_

Keith would be fine, right? He’s not helpless.

‘ _Yes, it does!’ Keith stated a matter-of-factly. ’If you’ve forgotten, we’re in this together!’_

_Lance groaned, pulling his hair._

Keith could fend for himself, right? All he needed Lance for was transportation. And now Lance’s only way of providing Keith that was gone.

_‘I'll be waiting for you there, Lance,’ Keith insisted. “Don't make me wait long.’_

_He turned and started to walk to the back door._

Keith can drive, right?

_Lance took a deep breath. ‘Keith, wait.’_

And there were plenty of cars here.

\------

Keith had got to their meeting place in a mere twenty minutes, sitting down at one of the tables outside the building. _Smarty’s Diner_ hung overhead, the sign grimy with neglect.

Lance had a car. He should've gotten there way before Keith. Keith had barely even jogged.

‘ _But does it even matter? Does it really even matter anymore, Keith?’_

“Ugh, god damn it Lance.” Keith sighed, doubling over and putting his head in his hands. _You matter, you dumbass._

The sign creaked overhead, the rust on its hinges making itself known.

What had he gotten himself into?

Lance was doing everything to bring Keith to his family. Keith recollected the look on Lance’s face when he described Cuba.

The least he could do was help Lance.

He had to bring Lance with him, no matter what.

\------

Lance didn't know what just happened, but one second he was just wasting away in the car and being shot at the next.

“What the-!” Lance screamed, ducking down. The bullets seemed to come out of nowhere, rapidly showering themselves in Lance’s direction.

_Oh my- Oh my god. Oh! My! God!_ Lance was already dying, sure, but he wasn't quite ready to give in yet.

A bullet hit a front tire, ridding it of its air. One went through the back passenger doors, making a neat hole in both.   
Around him, the infected were dropping like flies, the mob turning into a straggling few in seconds.

Lance didn't dare sit up, in fear of being next. “Wait! Wait! I'm, I'm not an- don't shoot!”

A disembodied voice pierced the now-silent air. “ _Oops, sorry dude. Didn't mean to get that close_.”

Wait a minute, Lance bolted upright, looking out the window. _Was that…?_

“ _Yeah, my aim’s still a bit wonky, but it worked didn't it?_ ”

Lance narrowed his eyes further. _And isn't that…?_

He couldn't see anyone, but he swore he heard two voices. Very familiar ones. In fact-

“ _Look up idiot._ ”

Lance stepped out of the car and craned his neck slowly, spotting a drone hovering above him, its camera zooming into his face.

“ _Wow, Lance, you really haven't been keeping up with your regimen, haven't you?_ ”

“Pidge?!” Lance yelped, his mouth hanging open. “What are you doing in- did you finally download yourself into a- and you dragged poor Hunk into it-”

“ _Oh my god, Lance. No, meet Rover._ ” The drone swooped down at Lance. before hovering back into its previous position. “ _He’s my new drone._ ”

“ _Well, actually, Pidge stole it from the army_.” Hunk’s voice cut in. “ _Yeah, like, just a few days after you left, and now she’s wanted and-_ ”

Pidge's voice quickly came in. “That’ _s not important! Anyways, Hunk did a few adjustments, and I coded, and we made Rover. Say hi._ ”

Lance’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He raised a hand towards the camera tentatively. “Uhm, hi? But wait, how’d you guys find me?”

“ _Welllllll…._ ”

“ _Oh yeah, Pidge snuck a GPS tracker into your bag a while before you left_.”

“ _Hunk!! You stop that!!_ ” Pidge’s voice screeched painfully from the drone. “ _Lance doesn't need to know everything!_ ”

“ _Right, sorry!_ ”

“ _ANYWAYS_ ,” Pidge resumed. “ _We’ll tell you...almost everything. Just follow Rover. You’ll see Hunk’s Jeep parked near this...diner thing._ ”

“ _Yeah haha, there’s just this dude freaking the fink out over there. He’s like pacing and everything. Dude, you won’t believe who he kinda looks like_.” Hunk said. “ _Remember Keith Kogane from the Garrison_?”

Lance was _pretty sure_ he did.


	9. NEVADA - DESERT: SECRETS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> secrettttsssss

“I'm going to kill you!” Pidge screeched, held back by both Keith and Hunk. Their limbs flailed wildly as they tried to struggle out of the two’s grasps. “What were you thinking, leaving without telling us?!”

Lance winced, his hands up. His ears burned with shame. “Well, I, uh...it was safer to travel alone?”

“That's bullshit and you know it,” Pidge accused, pointing a finger while her arms were still held back. “It's never safe alone in the apocalypse! You’ve seen the movies! Every ‘Movie Friday’ some loner gets his carotid ripped out! Ripped out, Lance!”

“Well, I met up with Keith, alright?” Lance argued. “So I wasn't alone, really, after like...a week after getting out the QZ. And I'm here now, right? So I just don't get what the big deal is.”

“The big deal is that you just _disappeared_ , buddy,” Hunk mumbled. “And going all that way by yourself with just a backpack? What would’ve happened after you dropped Keith off? We were worried.”

Pidge finally wriggled out of captivity, sighing, her eyes downcast. “If it wasn't for me remembering I put that tracker in your bag, we would’ve thought you were dead. Or worse.”

That last part was uttered quietly.   
They all knew about what had happened to the Holt family.

Lance opened his arms, pulling Pidge into a hug. “I'm here now, kiddo. I won't leave you again. Promise.”

Pidge sniffled. “Good. You better not, dumbass.”

Keith shuffled awkwardly, making eye contact with Lance. Lance narrowed his eyes, breaking the hug with Pidge.

“We should get going, guys.” Hunk said, getting into the driver's seat of the Jeep. “It's going to get dark soon, and as much as I'd like to play hide and seek with the zombie dudes, I’d rather get to the Garrison, like, ASAP.”

Pidge called shotgun, running to the passenger side and leaving Keith and Lance.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why’d you lie to them?”

Lance coughed, averting his gaze. He gestured towards the car. It's engine sputtered to life, a low roar filling the air. “After you, Keith.”

\------

“So, if you don't mind me asking,” Hunk started, breaking the silent atmosphere of the car. “Like, why is your crew at the Garrison, Keith? Of all places?”

“It's a long story,” Keith said after a long pause, looking down at his feet.

“Well, dude, we have like, two hours left,” Hunk chuckled. “Is that enough time for your story?”

Keith bit his lip. “Well, uhm…”

He was stopped by a fit of coughing next to him. Lance had turned away from the group, the collar of his shirt over his mouth. He breathed shakily, his breaths coming in uneven and ragged.

“Bro, you okay back there?” Hunk questioned, glancing at Lance’s reflection in the rearview mirror. “Did you catch a bug?”

Keith scooted closer to Lance, putting a hand on his shoulder. The corners of his mouth pulled down in concern. “Lance…”

Lance turned his head towards Keith, a pleasing look in his eyes. _Don't tell them._

“Yeah, uhm, Lance did eat a bunch of stale crackers before you guys showed up,” Keith said, not looking away from Lance. “It must be those making him act up, or something.”

It seemed to work, for Pidge said, “Yep, not surprised. Lance is like a goat when it comes to food. Whatever he finds he just gets it into his stomach the minute he gets his hands on it. Remember that time-”

Lance let out another bout of coughing, the force making him double over. Keith massaged his back, biting his lip to the point where it almost bled. _This isn't good._

“Man, you sure you’re okay, Lance?” Hunk questioned. “Maybe you should rest until we get there.”

When the coughing subsided, Lance groaned, wiping his mouth.

There was blood. A lot of it.

“You can lay your head on my lap if you want, Lance. I don't mind.” Keith offered hurriedly, eyeing the blood. “You need to sleep.”

Lance nodded, tucking his hands between his thighs as he lay down. He was shivering, to the point of making Keith’s leg shake.

Keith wordlessly took off his jacket and covered Lance’s torso with it, tucking Lance’s hair behind his ear. The action caught Keith himself off guard, but Lance didn't seem to notice. Or care.

Lance sighed before closing his eyes. “Thanks, Keith.”

Keith’s eyes burned. Why was he so distraught over a guy he’d met barely two days ago?

“I'll turn up the music a little,” Hunk interjected, pushing the play button on a CD player. “It keeps me awake. If you don't mind, of course.”

Keith shook his head as he looked down at Lance. His hand hovered over his body before setting it down beside himself.

The sun had set, leaving the sky with a smattering of stars in its wake.

Keith leaned his head against the window, looking at them absentmindedly.

The low rumbling of the car, Lance’s warmth, Pidge’s snoring, and Hunk’s quiet humming lulled Keith to a sort of trancelike daze. They were finally on track to get to the Garrison. To finally help Lance. Lance would be safe.

He recalled everything that happened in the past 48 hours. A small smile crept into his face. He sure as hell had a story to tell Shiro.

“What are you smiling about?”

Keith snapped back to the present, looking down at his lap. Lance was looking up at him tiredly, Keith’s smile reflected onto his face. Blood was smudged on his chin, and Keith wiped it away with his thumb without thinking. Lance’s smile faltered a little when Keith didn't answer immediately.

“Just...everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah…”

_You helping me. You being bitten. You walking among the infected._

_Wanting to help you._

“You’re sure descriptive,” Lance wheezed out, pain flashing across his face. “But, I get what you're saying, surprisingly.”

“Don't talk too much, Lance. Go back to sleep.” Keith fussed when Lance gripped his chest, coughing.

“Screw you, man. I'll...talk...all I want.” Lance huffed a-matter-of-factly. He smirked as he was met with an exasperated look.

“Whatever.”

“What, you tired of me already, _Kogane_?” Lance joked tiredly, his eyes glazed over. "Mr. I'm-Too-Good-for-Conversation?"

Something clicked. Keith studied Lance’s face intently, making him inch away. “What?”

“Lance...I,” Keith started. “Did...do I know you from before?”

Lance looked away in a flash, his lips pressed into a thin line. The joking tone was replaced with a more somber one in an instant. “It doesn't matter.”

_So much for talking._

“Lance." Keith took his face with both hands, forcing Lance to look at him again. 

“You must be imagining it.” Lance muttered, brows furrowed.

“Are you telling the truth?” Keith insisted. “No, I remember. You'd...call me ‘Kogane’ and dumb stuff all the time-”

“Tell me what you’re doing at the Garrison,” Lance said. When Keith didn't respond, he laughed half-heartedly.

“Thought so. Drop it, Keith.” Lance bit back, closing his eyes. He didn't say anything else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, you blame em? Can't expect someone to give their life to someone they've just met. Right?


	10. NEVADA - DESERT: COMPLICATIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oook here's a short chapter but I had to

Of course, nothing was perfect during the apocalypse.

They had been held up soon after leaving the town, and Keith cursed whatever entity looked over them. 

“Move out of the way, Rolo,” Hunk warned, beeping at the solid wall of cars blocking the road for effect. “We don't want any trouble.”

The man standing in front of their Jeep - Rolo - snickered, “Oh, but _I_ do.”

He walks closer to them, waving his handgun around. “Your buddy here kills my girl, and you expect me to just not do anything ‘bout it?”

“What’s he talking about?” Hunk hissed.

Keith gulped, slowly taking Lance off his lap and standing up. Lance didn't wake up, but stirred a little, groaning.

Umm,” Hunk shouted, sticking his head out the window. “I didn't do anything, so please consider that if you shoot.”

“Can't we just, like, move around them?” Pidge whispered, crouching low in her seat. “I mean, it's not like we _have_ to be on the road, right?”

Hunk shook his head quickly, eyes not leaving the raiders. Rolo’s buddies stepped out their cars, each equipped with at least one rifle.

“Rolo, please,” Hunk pleaded. “We’ll give you our ration cards or something. Just let us pass.”

“I'll give ya a real deal,” Rolo offered. He raised his voice, his gaze pointed at Keith. “Give us the stuff, Kogane, and we’ll leave. Simple as that.”

Fear gripped at Keith. _They can't have it. Not when we’re so close. Not when Lance needs me._

 _"_ Dude, run them over!" Pidge hissed. "We gotta do it!"

“C’mon, man,” Rolo drawled, his patience seemingly wearing thin. “Let me finish what Nyma started.”

 _No_.

“Keith? What are they talking about?” Hunk whispered frantically. “What do they want from you?”

"I...I don't..." Keith bit his lip, looking down at Lance. He spotted their packs thrown on the floor, and that's when Keith had an idea.

He grabbed a backpack and hopped down, hands up in surrender. He looked towards Pidge and Hunk, whose eyes were blown in surprise.

"Keith! Keith, you should really not do that, bro," Hunk yelped. "Just, get in the car, Keith. We'll figure something out that doesn't in involve trading a human being."

He showed them the pack in his hand - _Lance’s_ \- and said, “Tell my brother that I love him.”

Then he walked towards the raiders, and while getting tied up he made the mistake of glancing back towards the Jeep.

Lance was sitting up, watching Keith getting stuffed into Rolo’s car with a look of utmost horror splayed across his face. Keith’s jacket was gripped in his hands.

“Okay, you can pass,” Rolo snickered, gesturing towards the cars, which parted for Hunk’s Jeep to pass. "See? Wasn't that hard, was it? Enjoy ya road trip."

  
Keith didn't look out the window, looking down at the floor of Rolo’s car. But he could feel three gazes burning holes into his skull as the Jeep passed.

_Tell my brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh shit my dudes!!! I honestly did not expect Keith to be caught either, so im excited to see what's in store!!

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to update every other...Saturday?  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Tumblr: @dondonlebwonbwon


End file.
